


The Brothers' keeper

by Fangirlingoversassymoments



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, established sastiel, first fic, first time writing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingoversassymoments/pseuds/Fangirlingoversassymoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I want to warn you this is my first Fic ever! So please your feed back is crucial. </p>
<p>This is how I believe the episode "My brothers keeper'' should have gone.</p>
<p>Spoilers ahead! Yes i kept things from the episode because it a variation from it. </p>
<p>With out further a do here it is, I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brothers' keeper

“Sam please listen to me, you heard what Dean said…”Cas paused to get the right words “If she uses the book to get rid of the mark. What of the consequences?” Cas tried to talk to Sam without being cut off.  
“What of the consequences? Which are what? Can you tell me what the consequences are? No, that’s what I thought. No one can, Dean only guessed and I’m not going to let my brother waste away on a guess.” Sam sighed he has to try to calm down, for Cas; he knows how hard this is on him as well.  
“What are we supposed to do Cassy?” Sam tried for a more controlled response but it was to no avail. His blood was thumping.  
“Are we supposed to sit on our asses? Do nothing? Hold hands and pray? Cause God has been oh so helpful to us.” Cas flinched, although it’s been years since he last searched for his father it still hurt him to remember how much HE didn’t care for any of his children.  
“No Sam, we find Dean.” Cas was on the verge of tears, seeing the man one loves the most like this was enough to send anyone to cry their eyes out, but this was more than that. More than seeing the man he loves more than anything hurt like this, it was seeing his best friend destroy himself, his brother and everyone he loves at the same time. He can’t cry he has to be strong, for Sam and Dean, but also for himself because he knows he will break like never before if he gives in to the tears.  
“And then what? We get rid of the mark no matter what. It’s the least I can do for him. After all he has done throughout his life for me; it’s the only thing I can do.” Sam knew that bringing up God into the fight was an incredible low blow. Sam felt like he was dying the slowest death on the face of the earth, he hated yelling at Cas, he hated being such a dick to him but he was beyond exasperated. Why couldn’t anyone understand that he was trying to finally do something that will repay in some manner what Dean has always done for him? To fix all the mess he made. To make Charlie’s death worth something, so that it wouldn’t have been in vain, that he didn’t get his sister killed for nothing. He can’t go on like this, this needs to end. He needs to restore what’s left of his family back.  
Cas sighed, he knew Sam, his Sam was hurting and frustrated and he hated himself for not being able to help. But he doesn’t trust Rowena at all he has a horrible gut feeling that she was going to screw them over. He sent a silent curse to the heavens; he would try at least to let Sam know what he was feeling. Deep breaths Castiel, deep, cleansing, breaths. Here goes nothing.  
“My love, please, just give me chance to explain what I was trying to say.” He paused to see if Sam would interfere again, when he saw he wasn’t he continued. “I want to save Dean as much as you do, I love him, he is my best friend, but let me go with you when we locate him, please, we don’t know what will happen after. If it works.” Cas had to remind him that this might not work; he couldn’t let Sam get his hopes too high. Just in the case it didn’t work.  
“It will! It has to…” Sam couldn’t contemplate the possibilities of it not working.  
“I would love for you to come with me when we find him, but someone has to stay with Rowena and supervise her.”  
“Supervise her? Sam I wouldn’t know if she was screwing with us or not, I can’t understand the writing or the spell. Cas said.  
“Fine you can come if you find away to keep her in check… and I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Sam got up and pulled Cas into a tight embrace and kissed him passionately, sweetly, kissed Cas like it was the last time he would kiss him. He would do anything for Cas except put him in danger. He doesn’t know how he’s going to get rid of Cas from going with him. He needed to do this on his own, he needed to be with Dean alone, and this was a brother only moment. He loved Cas with all his heart and soul, with all his being, but right now Dean needed his brother, he needs a reminder of the simpler times.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“STOP PLAYING GAMES ROWENA!!!” Sam could barely contain himself from not shooting her there and now, but they needed her. He hated how much they needed her.  
“Sam, breathe. I’m right here.” Cas approached him and grabbed his hand. Sam was thankful Cas was there, but he couldn’t show more weakness in front of Rowena.  
“Sam, are you sure you don’t want a cup of tea? It looks like you need one to relax a bit.” Rowena was just beyond gleeful with what she was going to do. She had put up with this bull shit for far too long but revenge is better served cold. Oh she was going to make Sam pay, she will break him. She’ll help get the mark off but what she has in store for Sam is going to be crueler than seeing his brother get lost to The Mark.  
“Just get to the fucking ingredients.” Sam was feeling more trigger itchy as she continued fucking around.  
“Patience grass hopper, first we will talk about my new terms. It is time to negotiate.” She could see in Sam’s eyes that he would agree to anything.  
“Do you know the spell?’’ Sam asked  
“Sam you can’t be serious?” Sam ignored him, anything for his brother. Cas should know that there is nothing he wouldn’t do for him or Dean.  
“I do. I’ll do it but after I want my freedom and the codex.” She could just jump from the joy, she hasn’t actually read the spell but she didn’t need to; she would do anything for that codex and her freedom.  
“First ingredient: ‘Something made by God but forbidden to man.”  
Sam froze for a second, looks at Cas and he thinks he’s going to throw up on the spot. No it couldn’t possibly mean what he was thinking. No not Cas’ grace, he just had gotten it back. He knew that their love was forbidden. How could an Angel of the Lord love an abomination like him? He couldn’t think straight, he would do anything for Dean but he can’t ask Cas to give up everything he had been fighting so hard to get back. To take that away from Cas, he would never forgive himself.  
Cas understood the look on Sams face; his poor lover had yet assumed the worst. Yes the actual ingredient was going to be a bitch to get but Sam had to stop freaking out; if they were going to go through with this he needed to be on top of his game. He gives Sam a reassuring look. “The forbidden fruit…” Cas offers.

“No not the actual fruit.” Fuck it’s going to be harder than he thinks to get these ingredients. Thankfully it wasn’t Cas’ grace. “Okay what’s next?” he asks.  
“Second ingredient: something made by man but forbidden by God.” Rowena replies.  
“Well god forbid false idols so…” Sam says  
“The golden calf.” Cas finishes for Sam  
“Wasn’t that destroyed?’’ Sam objects. Fuck this has to be the toughest spell they’ve ever done, but Cas will pull through, he knows he will. That’s the mantra he’s been saying since they got the codex decoded, it’s been his second life line; the first being Cas’ love and patience. Oh does he know he has a shit load to make up after this is done with. After all of this is put behind he will have some serious amending to do.  
“What’s the last ingredient?”  
“well it’s impossible…’’ Rowena is taken aback as she reads it, she can’t believe it.  
“What is it!?” Cas is fed up with her. He can’t stand being around her one more second.  
“Loosely translated? My heart.” She wishes it would have been that simple, that she could fix, but it wasn’t,  
“Well that’s not impossible at all” Cas is ready to kill her when she stops him.  
“No you stupid angel, something I love. I have to kill something I love. So like I said impossible’’ ugh boy where angels this stupid or was it just him? She can’t help but wonder how many more are there.  
“Crowley.” Cas says  
This is Angel was stupid, she couldn’t wait to get Rid of him.  
“That’s impossible, everyone loves something.” Cas just knows she is playing them but they need her.  
“Well bring me something I love and I’ll kill it. I love my freedom way too much to be stalling about it.” Rowena replied  
Cas approaches her and uses his grace to go through her memories. He sees a polish boy named Oskar. He then realizes that getting Crowley’s help will be a lot easier with this information.  
“Oskar Polish boy.” Cas informs both Sam and Rowena  
“You saw Oskar?” she was baffled that he could go so deep into her mind.  
“Who’s Oskar?” Sam inquired  
“Just some polish boy whose family helped me… 300 years ago!” She has to play it cool, this can’t affect her. She must get out and run so she can plot even better her revenge. They will all pay for this. Oskar her Oskar will have to pay the price of her freedom.  
Sams phone rings, its Rudy, he walks away to answers.  
“Hello.”  
“Hi Sam, just wanted to let you know that I saw Dean. He is working a case, my case, it’s a vampire nest. Well just wanted to give you the heads up that he is not playing well with others.”  
“Thanks Rudy, and if you could do me a favor, can you stay close to him. At least until I catch up?’  
“Yeah sure thing Sam, see you soon.”  
Crap just what he needed Dean working a case on his own and with the mark still on him this could go south really quick.  
“What’s going on?” Cas was concerned even more, Sam had that look, the look he always gave when he was about to omit important details.  
“I need you to take care of this, please. I need to go now. Make this spell happen, no matter what. It HAS to happen. I love you with every single cell in my body. CAS, don’t you ever forget THAT, I LOVE YOU!’’ Sam kisses Cas, a soft sweet kiss that is trying to say how much he loves him.  
“Sam. You’re making me more worried.” “Sam please call me when you get to Deans whereabouts. Please call and tell me where you are and I’ll be there.” He hopes to God that Sam doesn’t notice that he’s been tracking his phone because he knows deep in his gut that he’ll need to track him soon.  
“I promise Cas.” One soft kiss on Cas’ forehead is all Sam could muster up after that lie.  
Cas looked into Sams’ eyes and prayed to his father that he could show Sam how much he needed him to follow through with that call; and with that he let go of Sams’ hands, and saw him leave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Who summons these days? You could have called.” Crowley greats Castiel  
“I don’t have you in my contacts list. Plus I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do this. I’m tired of this game Crowley.” Cas stares into space wishing there was another way.  
“Well I’m here, what the hell do you want?’’ Crowley was 98% sure it had to do with The Mark and he was glad he’d get the chance to tell the socially awkward angel to fuck off, or better yet to go fuck Sam in all the positions he wanted.  
“I need your help in collecting these items; it’s to remove the mark.” Cas hopped he wouldn’t have to confront him or beg, he just wanted this to end.  
“Why the fuck would I want to do that? Why would I want to help the Winchesters after Sam tried to BLOODY KILL ME!?” He honestly pitied the angel on how much he’ll bend and twist for Moose and Squirrel.  
“Trust me when I say that you’ll want to after you read the list.” He hands Crowley the list.  
“Forbidden to man, blah blah blah. Oh something Rowena loves. I’m in but you’ll have to beg.” He wasn’t going to pass up this chance to humiliate the angel.  
Anything (including begging) for Sam and Dean. “Crowley…”  
“King Crowley to you.” This was too good to pass up  
“King Crowley. Can you please get these items for me, and see that Rowena follows through?” Crowley didn’t expect he’d throw that in there.  
“Fine, it will be my pleasure to see Rowena kill something she loves. To see her suffer like that will be incredible, and honestly that stupid Mark has become more of a burden than helpful.” With that Crowley disappears.  
Sam couldn’t believe his eyes, Rudy was dead, and it was as much his fault as The Mark. He should have told Rudy to leave; he wasn’t that far away to begin with. It’s his fault Rudy stuck around that long. He knew what Dean was capable of with that mark on his arm. If going by the extreme violence he has portrayed, the most resent being the extermination of the Steins and the beating he gave Cas was to give an idea, then he is to blame for Rudy’s death. This is it the last death he will be responsible for, after this mark is gone Dean will be back. At least that’s what he hoped for, what he still so naively prayed for. How is he going to get Dean out of this one, he wishes Cas was there with him to at least get some sort of reassurance that love prevails.  
“Thanks Sheriff and don’t worry that the bureau will reprimand his actions with the hardest punishments.” He hopes that will be enough for now, he couldn’t get the girl to recant but with her saying that she was taken by vampires is helping Dean. Sam was about to head back to the car when he is greeted by Castiel making him jump.  
“Cas! What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Sam was trying to think how Castiel could have tracked him; he still had the Enochian etched on his ribs.  
“I…uh.. I learned a few things from you guys.” Cas awkwardly admitted.  
“Cas did you track my cell phone?’’ Sam was more amused than mad. He would say he was proud only if this didn’t put Cas in harm’s way. Dean loved Cas but it’s been made clear that he will hurt him, if not kill him. He warned him what would happen if he interfered again.  
“Yes. I did, but that’s only because I knew you weren’t going to call me. I knew you’d want me as far as possible from Dean until he is cured. I understand but Sam I can’t leave you alone with this. You need me and I need you.” Cas was determined to let Sam know that he was there for him, through thick and thin, through sickness and in health, hell even through death, through anything.  
Sam knew that arguing in front of all the cops at the scene wasn’t going to be helping anyone. With a heavy heart he will have to explain to Cas the other reason why he didn’t want him there. He dreaded that, he feared that Cas would misinterpret and think he didn’t love him enough to want him there. That he’d think that Dean didn’t consider him family. Either way it was something he’d have to do, so they head to the car.  
“Have you been able to locate Dean?” Cas knew that he was going to hear it from Sam but he was trying to both avoid that speech and find Dean.  
“No I was going to head to the first hotel listed near here. If we are lucky he’ll be there.” It was now or later when everything will be rushed.  
“Cas, I need you to stand down, to stay at the hotel when we find him. I don’t want to risk you getting hurt and…” It was Sams turn to get cut off.  
“I know, Sam I know. I know that this is something you have to do with Dean. That it has to be just the two of you sorting things out. But I WILL NOT leave you alone. I will go with you where ever you go. I’ll stay outside or in the car but I will not leave you alone… I love you way too much to let you go through this alone.” Cas was proud of how he made Sam speechless, they drove in silence until they found Deans hotel room.  
It was trashed, everything in Deans path broken, shattered. All that was left by him was Baby’s’ keys with a note saying “She’s all yours.”  
‘No no no no no nonononononono… God Please No! Not again. He can’t lose Dean, not again. Please Dean don’t do anything stupid’ was all Sam could think. Had it not been for Cas, Sam would have passed out. He had stopped breathing; he had forgotten that he needed air to stay alive, had Cas not reminded him to breathe…  
“Cas please tell me he’s going to be okay…” Sam was crying, he couldn’t keep the tears from coming down his cheeks, couldn’t keep the sobs from escaping his mouth, couldn’t keep his mind from going to the darkest part of it; bringing all his worst nightmares rushing to mind. “Please Cas… tell me that, even if it’s a lie. Make me believe… please!!!” Sam was in a full blown panic attack, he couldn’t calm down no matter how hard he tried. He knew he had to be strong, to keep looking for him, to stop him from committing whatever stupidity he was thinking of. He HAD to save Dean, he HAD to save him, for Deans sake, for the worlds sake, for Cas sake, for HIS sake. Mostly for his sake, he couldn’t do this without him in the picture. He knew he needed Dean in his life for it to be complete. He now understood more than ever why Dean tricked him into saying yes to Gadreel. He understood more than ever how Dean felt when he would leave and couldn’t find him. He understood more than ever every single thing he did for Sam. He understood that he would have done the same thing if not more things. Fuck he has done worse things just to find him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. The memories where haunting him, his thoughts haunting him so much that he barely registered that Cas had sat down and pulled him into himself. Cas just held on to him as tight as he could without crushing him.

“Sam, my sweet sweet Sam, just breathe. Dean is going to be okay, we will find him. We will save him, we will fix this. Honey you can’t do this to yourself. Come on, let’s go, Rowena must be starting soon and we need to find Dean. I’ll drive.” Cas tried nudging him but it was to no avail. Sam may have not noticed but they had been like this for an hour and they needed to find Dean before the spell was cast. He kissed Sams forehead. They stayed like that for five more minutes, just rocking Sam, murmuring sweet nothings in Enochian, giving Sam a little more time to collect himself. 

Cas thought he would have to move Sam to the Impala when Sam shot up. Did he say that out loud? He was relieved when he saw Sam answer his phone. He must be in bad shape from flying to Sams location to have not heard the phone vibrating.  
“Hello?” fear, relief, hurt, happiness and worry washed over Sams face.  
“Dean where are you?” “Are you okay?”  
“Yes Sam I’m fine.” If only that where half true Dean thought, but he couldn’t dwell. He had to go through with this. It was for the better good.  
“Where are you? Please tell me you haven’t done something stupid, please wait for me brother.” Fear, fear is the only thing that Sam felt running through his body.  
“Get a pen and paper, it’s time to say good bye.” Deans voice was deep and monotone, almost without emotion but Sam could still hear the hint of fear. Maybe it wasn’t all lost. Cas had been hearing the conversation and memorized the address. It wasn’t more than 20 minutes away, a recently closed Mexican Restaurant. 

They run to the Impala, Sam is driving twice as the speed limit. He is hauling ass, he is pushing Baby to the max. They get to Dean in 10 minutes and Cas stays outside the door. He promised Sam he’d stay out of this moment but he’d listen and saw everything going on inside.

“Dean what is Death doing here? Dean what did you do? We can fix this. We can cure you. Dean please just come with me.” Sam was horrified his second worst nightmare seemed to be coming true.  
“You know when I left I thought my death was the only way out, but I was wrong. Turns out, it is yours Sammy.” “You see Sammy . Death here has showed me the error in my idea. Death can take me somewhere else where I won’t hurt anyone, where I won’t bring more harm by getting this off. Death has informed me of the consequences of getting this off, he is the only one that has been able to tell us what happens. We should have contacted him earlier, before we came across that damned book, before Charlie died, before I almost killed Cas. We could have finished this once and for all. Don’t you see we are evil? Evil follows us because we call for it, we summon it. We are EVIL.”  
‘’ No Dean, there’s another way. Please Dean listen to me.” Sam should have counted his blessings when he thought that his second worst nightmare was coming true. Now his WORST nightmare was about to become true, Dean was going to try to kill him and he knew he was no match for him. He knew his brother was going to kill him. The man who was more than a brother to him all his life, the man who was his best friend, companion, partner in crime, and his father; because that’s what Dean was, he was more a father than their father was. The man who was his entire universe was going to kill him and that fact itself was worse than death. His only wish now is that he had one more day with His Brother to laugh, bicker over music, over whose better Lee or Norris, to hug him with all his might. To finally tell him how much he loved him and how thankful he is for everything he has done for him, no matter how wrong or right the decisions where, to thank him for putting up with all the fights that ended up with them going their separate ways because Dean knew how much he needed that time alone to gather himself. He wished for one more day with his Dean, one day ending with Dean telling Cas and him to “get a fucking room, that the public space was a romantic movie moments free zone, a non kissing zone, and that if he heard them one more time he’d go in there guns a blazing.”  
Taking a deep collective breath he understood that he could either go “down swinging” by fight his brother on this, or he could just let him kill him without trying to fight for his life. Without trying to fight till his last breath for Cas, for the Dean who raised him and fought alongside him, and for himself; because after fighting depression, the hallucinations from when his Hell wall was broken, after all the torture he has been through after all that he sure as Hell was going to fight for himself.  
“No Dean, we are good. We are not evil. You are not evil. Yes we are not perfect but we are not evil. Dean an evil man doesn’t put the common good before himself. And that is what you’re doing, you are putting the common good before yourself, you are good.” Sam hoped Dean would react to that but he didn’t even flinch. Was he really going to fight his brother to death? No Cas wouldn’t let this happen…  
Cas… where is Cas!? Has he heard/seen anything that has been going on at all? Did he leave? Is he okay? Sam sent a small prayer to Cas “Cas if you’re listening, now would be the ideal time to come in. I can’t do this alone. I need you.” 

“You know when I left I thought my death was the only way out, but I was wrong. Turns out its yours Sammy.” Castiel’ heart stopped for a solid 10 seconds. ‘’No Sam! Not Sams! No not yet!” Cas tried to move but he couldn’t. He tried walking, but his feet were practically glued to the floor. That’s when he felt the pull of a spell being placed on him. “Fuck Rowena! That fucking witch!” “Sam!!! Get out of there!! SAAAAMMM!!! SAAAMM!! GET OUT! GET OUT! SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT!!!!”” Cas tried yelling as hard as he possibly could but nothing came out past a whisper. No no no this can’t be happening, not now, Not when Sam needed him the most. And as if on cue he hears Sams prayer. Oh he was going to kill that bitch as soon as he was free from this spell. He was baffled that she knew a spell to do this after not knowing about angels.  
He tried again to move, nothing. He tried teleporting, nothing. He tried to open the doors with his grace but it was as if he was a powerless human, had it not been that he could still feel his grace and see through the doors Cas would have thought he was turned human. He stopped trying to move or trying to get to Sam, he knew it would be pointless. Instead he paid attention to what else the spell was making him feel. He felt darkness, a lot of darkness, a darkness he had never felt. He also felt an evil never witness before, an evil and darkness that he had only heard of from when Gabriel would tell him stories of how the world as we know it came to be.  
After a long, long time Cas decided to pray to his father. It wasn’t much of a prayer as much as it was a plea, a beg, a cry for help; A cry of one of a child crying out for his father in the middle of a terrible night mare. “Father please don’t let it be. Don’t let it be the Darkness Gabriel spoke of. For if it is, then you must come back from where ever you are. This is no longer about just a rebellious child and a broken planet. This is the end of everyone, even you. FATHER PLEASE!!! NOT SAM! HELP! FATHER!”  
Cas waited, he waited to hear something from God, but all he heard was someone hitting another person. SAM, fight back please fight back. He continued to see and listen…

“Good, fight back Sam. Hit me, make it easy.” Dean could go all day taking punch after punch from Sam and it wouldn’t tire him one bit. He needed Sam to fight back, he need Sam to make him angry. Anger he could deal with, he knew how to go into auto-pilot with anger. If he was angry he could just let instinct give in and not feel. For he didn’t want to kill Sam, he didn’t want to be conscious when he did it.  
This was too much, Sam couldn’t see his brother give in to the mark and kill him. No if he was going to die for the greater good at the hands of his brother so be it, but it was going to be Dean who killed him not the Mark.  
“Enough. That’s enough Dean. No more. If you want me to say that you’re evil I won’t. I will never say anything other than you are a good man. So go ahead and kill me, let Death take you somewhere you can’t hurt anyone, where you can give into the darkness. But when you come back, let these be your guide…” Sam couldn’t stop the tears from running down his cheeks, he placed two photos on the floor next to him. He was now on his knees; face bloodied with the tears mixing with the blood, looking into his brother’s eye with one more silent plea to not do this. 

“Please, do me the honor.” Death said to Dean as he handed him the Scythe.  
“Noo…” it was barely a whisper carried the wind but Sam heard it. He heard Cas silent plea, it made everything much harder because he knew he had just caused Cas a lot of pain. That he had brought so much pain and danger to Cas’ life since they got together, that no matter how many times Cas told him that it was nothing compared to what he brought to Sams life he knew he was bad for him. He wished so many times that he hadn’t fallen in love with the angel. For his love to not be returned, it would have been easier to go on with life suffering a secret love than doing this to him. Indeed his worst nightmare was coming true, killed by his brother as the man he loved the most saw it happen.  
“Go on Dean, do it or I will.” Death pressed on as he pushed the Scythe into Deans hands.  
Dean takes the Scythe and looks down to Sam. This is the hardest thing he has ever had to do. “Close your eyes Sam.” But Sam didn’t, he was still holding on for hope.  
“Close your eyes Sammy.” The last part came out raspy and broken. Dean cursed at God and everything for making him do this, for forcing him into making the hard decisions that led to this. He took one last glance at his baby brother kneeling down to him with his eyes closed and holding his breath. He took one last glance at the two pictures of him with Sam and his mom, of his family. He took one breath in as he raised the Scythe and swung it. Without thinking, he swung it, he swung as fast and hard as he could. The Scythe slicing all the way to the center…

Sam feels and hears the whoosh from Dean raising the Scythe, this is it. One last prayer, “Cas I love you with every single cell of my body, never forget that my sweet awkward Angel.” He braced himself but nothing came. He only felt a light breeze pass over his head and heard something slice into someone. He opened his eyes and couldn’t believe his eyes.  
“Dean. What did you do?” he was shocked  
“I think I just killed Death. Come on lets go.” Dean hurried Sam and as they rushed to the door they heard thunder.  
As Sam and Dean were opening the door to see Cas outside The Mark is struck by lightning. Dean yells in pain and The Mark is gone. They look to Cas as they wondered why he was standing in their way when more thunder and lightning follows. They look up and back to Cas, who face is now covered in blood, who is crying blood tears and growling. Who says something before disappearing.  
Cas feels it completely now, he can’t fight it off anymore, the darkness takes over. The last thing he says is “Sam I…” before disappearing…  
Before they have time to assimilate what just happened to Cas red lighting starts hitting the ground making holes. Holes that release masses of black smoke, at least that what they think it is.  
“What did death call this?” Sam asked  
“The Darkness” Dean replied. They run to the impala barely getting in before the black smoke starts heading their way. Sam and Dean look at each other and say a silent “I love you brother’’ as they try to drive away. Dean tries to drive away as fast as he can but gets stuck, he tries again but it’s too late the smoke has caught up and everything goes black.


End file.
